Les ailes de la musique
by winry
Summary: Un triangle amoureux entre Sakura, Shaolan et...son violon. Qu'est-ce qui arrive quand l'amour pour la musique prend le dessus sur l'amour pour un autre humain?
1. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : À l'instant même, je reviens d'un concert. Un grand violoniste virtuose a interprété un concerto qui m'a inspiré cette histoire. J'ai toujours adoré la musique donc j'ai décidé d'insérer les personnages de Sakura dans une histoire à propos d'un triangle amoureux : une jeune femme, un jeune homme et...son violon. Qu'arrive-t-il quand l'amour de la musique prend le dessus sur tout? Lisez, ne lisez pas. Aimez, n'aimez pas. Je mets tout mon amour pour la musique dans cette histoire! Bonne lecture les copains

Winry

-Bon, on recommence à la mesure 32, au solo de flûte s'il vous plaît.

Sakura plaça délicatement son violon sur son épaule et se mit à jouer les notes écrites sur sa partition. Elle adorait cette pièce. Les nuances, le rythme, tout lui plaisait dans cette somptueuse mélodie. La flûtiste entamma son solo. Sakura ferma les yeux, pour bien s'imprégner de la musique. Les notes venaient lui chatouiller les oreilles, comme une berceuse que l'on jouait juste pour elle. La triste mélodie qui emplissait la salle de pratique était comme une méditation, permettant à tous les musiciens de voir en leur intérieur. Les notes de flûte s'éteignirent, non pas comme une chandelle que l'on souffle mais plus à la façon d'une vague qui repart lentement. Les violons reprirent alors le thème, plus vigoureusement. Sakura faisait aller son archet sur les quatre cordes de son violon, se laissant emporter par la chanson. Le chef d'orchestre baissa lentement ses mains tandis que l'écho du dernier accord retentissait dans la salle. Cela prit un bon moment avant que l'on se remette à parler.

-Bravo! Vous étiez super! Sincèrement, je vous félicite, et merci à toi Tyffanie pour ce merveilleux solo qui nous a tous émus.

-Ce n'est rien Monsieur Terrada! J'ai tellement pratiqué je suis heureuse que ça porte fruit.

Sakura regarda sa meilleure amie, les yeux emplis de fierté. À chaque fois que celle-ci portait ses lèvres sur sa flûte, c'était sûr qu'un son d'une extrême qualité allait en sortir. Sakura se surprit à souhaiter qu'elle eut pu elle aussi avoir un solo à jouer dans une des pièces. Elle adorait jouer du violon et elle avait toujours en jouer seule, soutenue par le reste de l'ensemble. Mais elle se dit que ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

-Écoutez, je dois vous parler de quelque chose. Bref, j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous. Vous savez tous que pour Noël, nous faisons un concert, comme à chaque année. Hé bien cette année, ce ne sera pas pareil. Nous accompagnerons un vilon soliste, un virtuose qui maîtrise l'art de la musique plus que n'importe quoi. Je vous demande de bien l'accueillir quand il arrivera, à la prochaine pratique. C'est une grande chance de l'avoir avec nous.

Des chuchotements d'excitation se firent entendre dans la salle. Tyffanie se retourna vers Sakura et celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Sakura n'avait jamais eu la chance d'accompagner un virtuose et cela la rendait réellement heureuse. Elle pourrait l'observer et apprendre de lui ou peut-être même lui demander de lui apprendre quelques trucs.

-Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Reposez-vous car je vous veux tous en forme pour la pratique d'après-demain. Sakura, puis-je te parler un instant?

-Bien sûr Monsieur!

Sakura prit tendrement son violon et le rangea dans son étuit, qu'elle referma avec précaution. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle jouait dans un orchestre et elle adorait cela. Jouer de la musique était ce qu'elle préférait plus que tout au monde. Tyffanie s'approcha d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Woah! Un soliste! Ça va être génial.

-Oui! Mais il ne sera jamais aussi bon que ma Tyffanie.

-Voyons Sakura...ne dis pas des choses comme ça, je suis loin d'être une virtuose!

-Oui mais n'empêche que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien!

-Bon! Va rejoindre Monsieur Terrada, il a l'air de t'attendre. On se rejoint plus tard à l'appartement.

-Oui! À plus tard.

Sakura salua quelques-uns des membres de l'orchestre et ramassa ses partitions, qu'elle glissa dans son sac. Elle enfila son manteau et elle était fin prête à aller entendre ce que son chef d'orchestre avait à lui dire. Quand elle arriva près de lui, il la salua et lui fit un sourire chaleureux, comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Écoute Sakura, je n'en ai pas parlé au reste du groupe parce que je voulais ton accord.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi?

-Dans le solo du virtuose qui va venir, il y a une partie pour deux violons. Et je veux que ce soit toi qui interprète le deuxième violon?

-Quoi?? Moi?? Mais...vous êtes sûr? Vous savez...Minano, le violoniste à ma gauche...il est beaucoup meilleur que moi!

-Non Sakura. Tu es la meilleure violoniste de l'orchestre et tu le sais. Seule toi es capable de mettre autant d'émotion pour rendre un morceau. Je veux que ce soit toi qui joue avec le soliste. Si tu acceptes, bien sûr.

-Si j'accepte? C'est sûr que j'accepte! J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer en solo vous savez.

-Parfait! Alors je l'annoncerai en même temps que l'arrivée du soliste. D'ici là, repose-toi bien.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je serai bien reposée.

La première chose que Sakura fit quand elle entra dans son appartement fut de se prendre une grande tasse de thé relaxant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait jouer aux côtés d'un virtuose. Elle fixa l'étui de son violon, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se voyait, tenant son violon, jouant un morceau empli de vibratos, faisant vibrer les cœurs de ceux qui l'écoutaient. Les gens dans la salle qui scandaient son nom...Sakura...Sakura...Sakura...Saku...

-Sakura?? Sakura!

Sakura sortit de ses rêveries, voyant que Tyffanie se trouvait devant elle.

-Oh désolée! J'étais dans mes pensées!

-Cela me surprend de toi!

Sakura se sentit rougir.

-Euh...oui! Moi aussi!

-Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'utilise la salle de bain, j'aimerais prendre un bon bain chaud!

-Non vas-y!

-Merci!

-Tyffanie...j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Oui?

-Tu sais...ce soliste virtuose qui va venir?

-Oui oui! J'ai tellement hâte de voir de quoi il a l'air. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était chinois.

-Oui! Eh bien...je vais jouer une partie du concerto en solo avec lui.

Les yeux de Tyffanie s'illuminèrent.

-Woah! Ma Sakura qui va jouer avec un virtuose! Je suis si contente!

-Euh...merci!

-Tu sais quoi? Je vais devoir te confectionner une tenue pour le concert!

Sakura tomba par derrière.

-Tyffanie...tu n'es pas obligée!

-Bon! Oublions le bain! Je t'ammène manger au bar de Sushis à volonté!

-Tyffanie...non!

-Oh que oui! Allez viens-t-en!

Tyffanie saisit Sakura par le bras, l'obligeant à la suivre. Sakura se dit, à ce moment même, qu'elle était très chanceuse d'avoir une amie aussi bonne que Tyffanie et surtout de vivre dans le même appartement qu'elle. Cela faisait plus d'un an que les deux filles vivaient ensemble avec le petit ami de Tyffanie, Tikimo. Celui-ci était très attentionné et il s'entendait à merveille avec Sakura.

Sakura et Tyffanie étaient agenouillées devant une table remplie de sushis et elles parlaient joyeusement d'un cours qu'elles avaient ensemble à l'université.

-Tu sais Sakura...tu as drôlement changé depuis le lycée!

Sakura regarda son reflet dans une fenêtre qui se trouvait près d'elle. C'était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux, ayant conservé leur couleur châtain, lui arrivait maintenant au milieu du dos. Ses yeux avaient par contre conservé leur même intensité.

-Toi tu n'as pas du tout changé Tyffanie!

-Eh non! Je reste la bonne vieille Tyffanie que j'étais.

-Oui et la Tyffanie aussi chiante aussi.

Sakura et Tyffanie se retournèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair pour faire face à celui qui venait de dire cela. Quand Sakura s'aperçut de qui il s'agissait, son regard s'assombrit.

-Tyffanie, si ça ne te dérange pas, nous allons y aller.

Tyffanie se leva pour faire face au garçon qui venait de dire qu'elle était chiante. Elle le regarda avec des yeux meurtriers. Mais malgré cela, un grand calme émanait d'elle.

-Bonjour Sakura! Tu n'es pas contente de me revoir? Ça fait longtemps pourtant.

Sakura alla se placer devant Tyffanie. Elle faisait elle aussi face au jeune homme, d'environ vingt ans aux cheveux blonds courts et aux yeux vert perçants. Il était très grand et très bâti.

-Tasse-toi Nathan, nous voulons passer.

-Mais voyons...ça fait deux mois qu'on n'est plus ensemble ma belle fleur. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu envie de moi rienqu'une fois durant ces deux mois.

-Tu sais c'est quoi le problème avec toi Nathan? C'est que tu te crois tellement supérieur que tu oublies de faire attention aux autres. Bon laisse-nous passer.

Le jeune homme bloquait le passage à Sakura et Tyffanie. Tyffanie s'approcha encore plus de lui.

-Si tu ne t'enlèves pas tout de suite du chemin, je prends mon cellulaire et j'appelle Tikimo. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'a pas peur des personnes dans ton genre.

Elle lui jeta un regard de dégoût et sortit son cellulaire de sa poche. Mais une voix retentit de derrière Nathan.

-Pas besoin de m'appeler, je vais m'occuper de lui.

-Tikimo!

Tyffanie poussa Nathan et se jeta sur son petit ami, qui était aussi large que Nathan, mais plus fort que lui. (Ils s'étaient déjà battu et Tikimo l 'avait presque tué.)

-Oh! Comme c'est mignon! Le petit ami qui vient à la rescousse.

Malgré le ton de sarcasme dans sa voix, on pouvait très bien lire la peur dans ses yeux. Il se déplaça et se mit à s'éloigner.

-Je vais t'avoir Sakura tu verras!

Sakura soupira et s'assit. Tikimo et Tyffanie l'immitèrent.

-Une chance que je t'avais laissé un message pour te dire où nous allions!

-Oui! Et j'espère vraiment qu'il ne vous embêtera plus.

Sakura se rappela les deux années passées avec Nathan. Il avait toujours voulu la contrôler et la garder pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas laissé avant. La soirée passa très vite. Sakura, Tyffanie et Tikimi, après avoir mangé des tonnes de sushis retournèrent à leur appartement pour dormir. Très vite une nouvelle pratique d'orchestre arriva.

-Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous êtes bien reposés! Aujourd'hui je vais avoir la chance, l'immense chance de vous présenter le soliste. Alors comme certains d'entre vous savent, il est Chinois et il arrive directement de Hong Kong. Alors le voici! Accueillez-le bien!

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Sakura retint son souffle tellement elle était ébahie. Il était grand et un peu bâti, mais moins que Tikimo. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans le visage et qui entouraient de magnifiques yeux bruns, qui réflétaient une certaine tristesse. Il tenait l'étui de son violon sur son épaule. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau.

-Alors laissez-moi l'honneur de vous présenter Shaolan Li, celui qui jouera avec nous cette année.

------

Bon a vrai dire j'ai aucune idée de si vous allez aimer ou pas! Bien sûr il va y avoir d'autres chapitres. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'envoyez des reviews je veux vraiment votre opinion! Merci! Et pour mon autre histoire, Les pouvoirs du temps, ne vous inquiétez pas je la continue! Merci d'avoir lu ce texte

Winry


	2. Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que la pratique avec Shaolan avait passé. Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui en permanence. Il n'avait pas encore joué devant eux, il était seulement venu pour se présenter. Bien qu'il était froid et distant, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir dans ses bras, l'embrassant fougueusement, même si elle savait que c'était mal. Cette dernière était assise à la table de son appartement, buvant lentement un thé qui était rendu tiède. Elle lisait un livre sur les virtuoses de violon quand elle se fit interrompre dans sa lecture par quelqu' un qui frappe à la porte. Elle se leva paresseusement et se dirrigea vers la porte. Quand la porte fut ouverte, Sakura ouvrit la bouche tellement elle était étonnée.

-Yu...Yukito?

-Bonjour!

Il la prit alors aussitôt dans ses bras. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle était bouche bée.

-Mais...tu étais supposé revenir dans un mois au moins.

-Je sais, lui répondit-il, tout sourire, mais ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi! Alors je suis de retour.

Yukito était le petit ami de Sakura. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il était parti jouer dans un orchestre en Europe. Mais en théorie, il était seulement supposé revenir dans un mois.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ma petite fleur! Même mon violoncelle n'a pas comblé le trou que ta présence bouche d'habitude.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Sakura n'était pas encore revenue de sa surprise. Yukito glissait lentement une main sous le chandail de Sakura quand une sonnerie retentit. La jeune fille sursauta.

-Oh! C'est mon cellulaire. Attends une seconde.

Yukito s'éloigna dans le couloir et il revint au bout de quelques instants.

-Bon, je dois aller aider ma grand-mère. Mais on se revoit ce soir, je suis déjà allé parler à Mr. Terrada et je peux reprendre l'orchestre avec vous! Après si tu veux on continuera ce qu'on venait de commencer! À tantôt!

Il embrassa Sakura rapidement et partit en direction de l'ascenceur. Celle-ci referma lentement la porte et resta debout, fixant le vide. Est-ce qu'elle s'était vraiment ennuyée de Yukito pendant son absence? Elle s'était mise à se questionner récemment à propos de leur relation mais elle pensait qu'elle avait encore un mois pour y penser. Elle décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche d'eau bouillante pour se changer les idées. Et après, elle se préparerait pour aller à la pratique. On était Dimanche et elle n'avait pas d'université. Et tous ses travaux étaient terminés donc elle avait pu se reposer toute la journée.

La première chose que Sakura aperçut en entrant dans la salle de pratique, ce fut Shaolan, discutant avec le chef d'orchestre. Il avait l'air très sérieux. Sakura s'arrêta et se mit à le regarder en se demandant de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Elle sentit alors des bras l'enlasser par derrière. Elle savait que c'était Yukito. Mais elle ne se retourna pas, ne pouvant détacher son regard de sur Shaolan.

-Ça va ma belle Sakura? Tu as l'air ailleurs!

-Oh...non! Ce n'est rien.

Sakura se tourna et embrassa Yukito.

-Je suis contente...euh...que tu sois de retour!

-Je suis content de te revoir. Tu es encore plus belle que lorsque je suis parti tu sais.

-Bon! Allez à vos places nous allons débuter!

Sakura alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sortit son violon de son étui et comme à son habitude, elle prit son archet et déposa son violon sur son épaule.

-Alors c'est aujourd'hui que nous commençons officiellement les pratiques avec Mr. Li. Je vous demande d'être très présents et de ne pas lui faire perdre son temps.

Le Mr. Li en question se tenait debout, tenant son violon dans une main, face au reste du groupe. Il ne souriait pas. Sakura se dit qu'il serait vraiment beau si ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire, même s'il était très petit. Mais elle s'aperçut que Yukito la fixait, un sourire sur le visage, et elle se sentit vraiment mal de penser à cela.

-Donc commençons la pièce et voyons ce que cela donne. Sakura, tu te lèveras pour le deuxième mouvement et tu viendras te placer à côté de Shaolan s'il te plaît.

-Euh...oui!

Le premier morceau fut entammé. Seuls les violons et les violons altos jouaient pour l'introduction. Tous les autres instruments embarquèrent peu à peu et Shaolan finit par placer son violon sur son épaule. Il entamma alors un air lent et très triste. Sakura le regarda. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, les genoux arqués et il jouait magnifiquement. Son son était parfait et il mettait beaucoup d'émotion à sa pièce. La pièce dura environ dix minutes. Quand le dernier accord sonna, Sakura se leva lentement. Elle alla se placer aux côtés de Shaolan, qui ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Les violoncelles jouèrent le thème et ce fut au tour des deux solistes de le reprendre. La musique allait très vite et la partition que Sakura avait apprise était très difficile. Mais elle joua quand même le morceau au complet, se concentra sur ses notes. Quand le morceau fut terminé, elle alla se rasseoir. Elle était très heureuse d'avoir réussi à le faire. L'orchestre acheva la pièce.

-Bravo! C'était excellent. Shaolan, tu es vraiment talentueux. Sakura, tu es vraiment bonne aussi!

La pratique continua mais ils jouèrent seulement le premier mouvement donc Sakura ne rejoua pas son solo. Quand il restait que quelques minutes, Mr. Terrada prit la parole.

-Je vous laisse partir, la prochaine fois nous travaillerons en profondeur le deuxième mouvement. Je suis fier de vous! Oh et Sakura et Shaolan, j'aimerais vous parler s'il vous plaît.

Sakura sursauta en entendant son nom. Elle se leva et ramassa ses partitions. C'est alors que Yukito s'approcha d'elle.

-Woah! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais en solo. Je suis vraiment fier de toi!

-Euh...merci!

-Bon! Va voir Mr. Terrada et je t'attends. J'ai demandé à Tyffanie et à Tikimo s'ils pouvaient sortir ce soir et ils ont dit oui!

Sakura avala de travers. Elle ne désirait pas particulièrement se retrouver seule avec Yukito. Sans lui jeter un regard parce qu'elle avait trop honte, elle se dirrigea vers le professeur. Shaolan se trouvait déjà là.

-Bon! Vous êtes vraiment bons. Je vous félicite. Mais il manque quelque chose. De la complicité. Vous jouez chacun votre partie. Les notes devraient s'entrecroiser pour former une parfaite symbiose. Alors je compte sur vous pour vous séduler des pratiques juste les deux. Vous devez apprendre à vous connaître mieux si vous voulez sonner mieux. Allez partez! Je vous fais confiance.

Sakura regarda Shaolan, qui s'apprêtait à partir. Elle se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre.

-Euh..Shaolan?

Il se retourna brusquement. Son regard était vide et froid.

-Il faudrait...pratiquer tu sais! Si on veut faire comme il vient de nous dire.

Il eut l'air très étonné.

-Euh..d'accord. Viens chez moi demain.

Shaolan expliqua à Sakura où il habitait et il repartit. C'est une Sakura souriante que Yukito retrouva, mais pas nécessairement pour les bonnes raisons. Yukito emmena Sakura chez elle en voiture et il monta à son appartement. Sakura se sentait très mal à l'aise une fois qu'ils furent juste les deux.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Yukito la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non!

Il s'approcha de Sakura, debout dans la cuisine et se mit à l'embrasser. Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr, elle avait envie de lui mais elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait encore. Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Elle se dit que c'était peut-être seulement parce qu'il était parti longtemps. Peut-être que bientôt elle allait se remettre à l'aimer autant qu'avant. Bien sûr ils s'étaient dit que pendant leur séparation ils pouvaient aller voir ailleurs et c'est ce que Sakura avait fait, mais elle croyait qu'en le revoyant l'amour reviendrait aussitôt. Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas.

-Yu...Yukito?

-Oui?

-Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres filles pendant ton absence?

-Oui...une...mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment aimée.

-Moi aussi il y a eu quelqu'un.

-D'accord!

Yukito glissa une main sous le chandail de Sakura. Celle-ci décida de se laisser faire. Yukito lui retira son chandail. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le divan. Il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Sakura se mit soudain à penser à Shaolan. Et si c'était lui qui l'embrassait dans le cou? Elle sentit alors la main de Shaolan lui carresser le ventre. Il détachait ensuite sa ceinture et il se mettait à lui jouer tendrement dans les cheveux. Oh oui. Sakura avait envie de lui. Et même plus, elle l'aimait. Mais elle ouvrit soudain les yeux. Ce n'était pas Shaolan qui faisait tout cela, mais bien Yukito. Sakura le poussa et se leva.

-Sakura? Qu'y a-t-il?

Yukito avait l'air abasourdi. Il se releva. Sakura reprit son chandail et le mit.

-Yu...Yukito...va-t-en...s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est mieux comme ça. Va-t-en!

Sa voix craqua. Elle le savait, elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais pas devant Yukito. Il prit sa veste et s'en alla tristement. Sakura s'effondra sur le divan et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Yukito. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. C'était clair dans son esprit. Mais ce que ne savait pas, c'était si c'était définitif. Allait-elle recommencer à l'aimer d'ici une semaine? Sakura entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix de Tyffanie et de Tikimo. Elle se redressa et essauya ses larmes rapidement. Elle ouvrit la télévision.

-Bonjour Sakura!

Tyffanie apparut dans le câdre de porte.

-Ah bonjour!

-Sakura...tu as pleuré?

-Euh...oui! C'est à cause du film!

-Ah Sakura tu es trop sensible.

-Je sais!

-Yukito est déjà parti?

-Oui...il était fatigué...

-Ah...pourtant quand il nous a demandé de vous laisser l'appartement ce soir il avait l'air tellement heureux...c'est étrange!

-Euh...oui!

-Woah! C'est demain que tu vas pratiquer chez Shaolan.

-Oui...

Sakura sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Serait-elle capable de lui faire face? Elle se leva.

-Bon! Je vais aller me coucher. Moi aussi je suis très fatiguée.

-Bonne nuit!

Sakura se rendait en direction de l'appartement, son violon sur son épaule. Elle était très nerveuse. Elle avait peur qu'il reste aussi froid que d'habitude avec elle. Ou encore qu'il y ait un malaise. Et elle avait aussi peur de ne pas être à la hauteur dans son solo. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve sans talent. Elle arriva enfin à l'adresse indiquée. Elle entra dans le bloc et monta deux étages. C'était un bloc qui avait l'air très luxueux. Elle se dit que Shaolan était peut-être riche. Elle se planta devant la porte et prit une grande inspiration. Elle vint pour sonner mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle se retrouva face à une fille d'environ son âge, excessivement belle. La fille aux cheveux longs et blonds la regarda étrangement. Elle avait les yeux remplis d'eau et une boîte dans les bras. Elle pourra Sakura et partit en courant dans les escaliers. Sakura resta bouche bée. C'est alors que Shaolan arriva, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Allez entre. Ne reste pas là.

-Euh...oui!

Il avait le même regard froid, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Sakura se demanda s'il lui arrivait de sourire des fois.


	3. Chapitre 3

Ce passage, je crois que tu ne l'interprètes pas comme il faut.

Cela faisait deux heures que Sakura pratiquait avec Shaolan et rien n'avait l'air d'aboutir. Il la reprenait toujours, l'arrêtant et lui disant ce qu'elle ne faisait pas correctement. Elle faisait de son mieux mais cela était difficile.

Tu devrais plus incliner ton archet.

Sakura fit ce qu'il lui disait et reprit le morceau. Mais Shaolan l'arrêta encore. Il soupira et la regarda.

Je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille pouvait sentir la colère en elle. Pendant deux heures, Shaolan n'avait presque pas joué. Il n'avait fait que la reprendre et la reprendre. Elle était fatiguée et elle voulait s'en aller. Elle était bien contente que Shaolan lui dise de partir. Elle rangea son violon.

Je crois que si tu pratiquais vraiment, tu y arriverais.

Sakura se tourna vers lui, des étincelles sortant de ses yeux. Elle en avait vraiment assez. Shaolan la regarda à son tour, interrogateur?

Qu'y a-t-il?

Quoi?

Depuis tantôt, tu me regardes comme si tu voulais m'assassiner. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te fait sentir comme ça.

Sakura se mit à fixer le sol, honteuse que ses sentiments paraissent autant.

Hé bien..je…non! Laisse faire! Je dois partir.

Elle vint pour s'en aller mais il la retint par le bras.

Non. Je veux savoir ce qui te fait fâcher.

Sakura se retourna lentement. Elle faisait maintenant face au musicien.

Tu veux savoir?

Oui.

Mr. Terrada nous a dit de **pratiquer** ensemble. Il ne t'a pas dit de me donner un cours!

Tu sais, si tu avais du talent, je ne t'aurais pas critiquée.

Sakura se dirrigea rapidement vers la porte, furieuse. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier regard vers le jeune homme.

**Tu sais cette fille qui est sortie tout à l'heure? Eh bien je la comprends parfaitement! À sa place aussi je serais partie en courant!**

Et elle claqua la porte, après avoir fait sortir sa rage. Shaolan resta debout à fixer la porte, l'air ébahi.

Sakura faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Bien qu'elle le détestait désormais, elle se demandait si Shaolan avait dit vrai en lui révélant qu'elle n'avait aucun talent. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Après tout, il était virtuose, et pas elle. Elle réfléchit pendant un instant puis sauta sur le téléphone.

Allo?

Yukito? C'est Sakura…écoute, je suis désolée pour l'autre fois. Tu veux bien venir chez moi?

Euh…oui, bien sûr.

Merci. À tout à l'heure.

Sakura ne savait pas si c'était une erreur mais elle avait décidé de rappeler Yukito. Maintant elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas Shaolan. Donc, plus de danger qu'elle pense à lui en embrassant Yukito. Et finalement, peut-être qu'elle aimait Yukito.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Sakura, qui sortait de la douche, s'empressa à aller répondre.

Mon dieu Yuki tu t'es dé…Huh?

Elle avait ouvert la porte. Shaolan se trouvait devant elle. Sakura portait seulement une serviette. Elle fut soudain très gênée de se trouver presque nue devant ce garçon.

Tu peux aller t'habiller si tu veux.

Elle le regarda, abasourdie et s'empressa d'aller enfiler des vêtements. Elle ressortit de sa chambre, quelques minutes plus tard. Shaolan était encore debout dans le cadre de porte.

Eh bien…entre.

Il entra et referma lentement la porte.

Elle m'avait trompé.

Euh? Quoi?

La fille qui est sortie en pleurant. C'était ma petite amie. Mais l'autre jour je l'ai surprise en train d'embrasser un autre homme que moi. Quand tu l'as vue sortir, elle venait de passer près d'une demie-heure à essayer de se justifier. Mais je ne l'ai pas crue. Je l'ai mise dehors, ainsi que toutes ses affaires. Et je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

Sakura le regarda. Son regard était vraiment triste. Elle crut même apercevoir le début d'une larme qui se formait. Elle eut soudain pitié de lui.

Mais…tu l'aimais? Avant qu'elle te trompe…

Non. C'est elle qui m'aimait.

Et un jour, vas-tu aimer quelqu'un?

Non. Je n'aime que mon violon. Je sais que j'aurai beau en jouer autant que je veux, je n'aurai jamais de compte à lui rendre. Et il sera toujours là pour moi. Et jamais il ne me sera infidèle.

Oui mais…ce n'est qu'un objet tu sais.

Non. C'est plus. Si tu aimais vraiment ton violon tu le saurais.

Sakura sentit ses joues rougir, sous le coup de la rage.

**Si tu es venu ici pour m'embêter tu sais que tu peux t'en aller quand tu veux!**

Je ne suis pas venu pour t'embêter.

Pourquoi alors?

Shaolan eut soudain l'air confus.

Je…je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Il se leva et se dirrigea vers la porte. Mais Sakura l'empoigna violemment. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, comme si elle attendait ce moment depuis toujours. Mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Yukito eut l'air abasourdi quand il vit la scène. Sakura arrêta aussitôt d'embrasser Shaolan.

Yukito…non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses!

Yukito eut l'air furieux et il referma aussitôt la porte avec fureur. Sakura entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Elle savait qu'il venait de partir.

C'était ton petit ami?

Euh…oui…à vrai dire…non! Eh bien…je ne sais pas! Je ne sais plus!

Ah je vois. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé alors?

Shaolan avait ce don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Sakura éclata en sanglots. Elle le regarda, debout devant elle, le regard toujours aussi vide. Il retira sa main de la sienne.

Je suis désolé Sakura. Je ne peux rien pour toi.

Shaolan ouvrit la porte et sortit, laissant derrière lui une Sakura défaite et déprimée. Sakura alla s'allonger dans son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt, le visage rempli de larmes. Dans son sommeil elle murmura un « Je suis désolée Shaolan… » et elle rêva toute la nuit de Shaolan, la prenant dans ses bras et lui donnant tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Le lendemain, Sakura n'alla pas à la pratique. C'était la première fois qu'elle manquait une pratique mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas capable de faire face à Shaolan, surtout pas de jouer avec lui. C'est seulement deux jours plus tard qu'elle se décida à aller à sa pratique, poussée par Tyffanie qui n'en pouvait plus de la voir déprimer.

Ah! Sakura! Je suis content de te revoir.

Moi aussi Mr. Terrada.

Sakura alla prendre sa place habituelle. Shaolan était déjà arrivé. Il accordait son violon, debout près du chef d'orchestre. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Sakura.

Bon! Je suis heureux de voir qu'il ne manque personne aujourd'hui. Alors comme vous savez, à la dernière pratique, nous avons pratiqué le dernier mouvement de la pièce solo. Shaolan l'a parfaitement bien exécuté. Le seul morceau qu'il reste à retravailler est le deuxième mouvement. Alors Sakura, j'espère que tu es en forme car nous aurons besoin de toi!

Sakura prit une grande inspiration et elle se leva. Elle alla se placer à côté de Shaolan. La pièce débuta. Sakura ne se sentait pas prête à jouer son solo. Et la présence de Shaolan la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle regrettait profondemment de l'avoir embrassé. Elle se trouvait stupide et elle avait agi sur un coup de tête. Du coup, elle avait perdu Yukito, qui devait lui en vouloir pour mourir. Shaolan se mit alors à jouer. Sakura plaça son violon sur son épaule. Ce fut son tour de se joindre aux notes de Shaolan. Mais ce qu'elle joua fut horrible et truffé de fausses notes. Mr. Terrada arrêta l'orchestre. Il se tourna vers Sakura, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'est pas grave. Recommençons!

Mais la deuxième fois fut pire. Et la troisième encore pire. Tous les gens de l'orchestre regardaient Sakura, ébahis, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait. Sakura déposa son violon par terre et partit en courant. Elle arriva dehors et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait. En même temps elle était triste que Yukito l'ait vue embrasser Shaolan. Mais elle ne pouvait plus refouler ses désirs. Elle se demanda soudain si elle devait rester dans l'orchestre. Peut-être que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si elle s'en allait. Elle entra de nouveau dans la salle de pratique, sous les regards ébahis de tout le monde. Elle prit son violon et le rangea. Elle se dirrigea vers la sortie, la tête basse, et sortit. Elle commença à marcher vers son appartement. Il faisait noir, la lune était cachée par les nuages et il commençait vraiment à faire froid. Sakura accéléra le pas. Elle sentit alors un bras l'accrocher par l'épaule. Elle se dit que ce devait être Yukito.

Yukito s'il te plaît…

Mais en se retournant elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Yukito…

**Nathan!** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je me suis dit que tu te serais peut-être enfin rendue compte que tu as besoin de moi…

Sakura soupira et se remit à marcher. Mais Nathan la retenut par le bras.

D'accord…je n'ai pas le choix.

Nathan empoigna Sakura et la traîna dans un coin de la rue qui était plus sombre. Elle se mit à crier mais il mit tout de suite une main sur sa bouche. Sakura savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuire. Il était bien trop fort. Nathan avait un petit sourire, comme s'il était fier de maîtriser la situation. Cela dégoûta la jeune fille, qui versa une larme. Nathan commença à détacher le manteau de Sakura, qui essayait de se débattre, sans succès. Il se mit à rire. Il jeta le manteau de Sakura par terre.

Enfin, tu vas être à moi.

Il avait l'air triomphant de quelqu'un qui vient de gagner un prix. Cela répugna encore plus la jeune fille. Il se mit à détacher sa veste. Sakura se débattait de plus en plus furieusement mais cela ne donnait rien. Nathan jeta la veste de Sakura par terre. Celle-ci était désormais seulement en soutien-gorge. Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle ne pouvait cesser de pleurer. Nathan détacha alors sa ceinture. Mais c'est alors qu'on entendit un grand bruit et qu'il tomba lourdement par terre, devant Sakura. Celle-ci éclata en sanglot et tomba par terre à son tour. Elle vit alors Shaolan, debout à l'endroit où Nathan s'était trouvé, tenant une grande tige de métal. Sakura ne pouvait arrêter de pleurer. Shaolan, en silence, enleva son manteau et le mit sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il lui fit signe de se taire. Sakura obéit.

Relève-toi.

Sakura s'exécuta. Shaolan ramassa le manteau et la veste de Sakura et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se trouvait devant l'appartement de Shaolan. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes et une belle bosse derrière la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Nathan y était allé aussi fort. Shaolan ovrit la porte de l'appartement. Sakura le suivit.

Va dans mon lit. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Mais…

Non. Vas-y. Tu as subi un choc. Tu dois te reposer. Tiens.

Shaolan lui tendit un de ses gilets. Sakura ne répliqua pas et se dirrigea vers sa chambre. Elle se coucha dans le lit du garçon et s'endormit aussitôt, parmi les draps et les oreillers de Shaolan Li, celui qui l'avait sauvée.


	4. Chapitre 4

Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le décor autour d'elle était flou. Où était-elle? Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle put efin distinguer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle aperçut une affiche sur laquelle figurait un homme jouant du violon. Et peu à peu, les évènements de la veille se mirent à se succéder dans son esprit. Le duo de violon qui n'avait pas marché, Nathan…Shaolan. Où était Shaolan? Sakura s'assit lentement et se frotta les yeux. Elle avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Elle entendit soudain une voix qui venait de quelque part derrière la porte.

Elle est ici. Oui. Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Seulement un peu sonnée.

Sonnée? À qui parlait-il? Sakura se leva lentement. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans le t-shirt de Shaolan, chose dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la porte mais elle dut s'accrocher après une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Sa tête tournait et lui faisait extrêmement mal. Elle sortit de la chambre.

Ah. Tu es debout? J'espère que tu as bien dormi.

Shaolan raccrochait le téléphone.

À qui parlais-tu?

À Tyffanie. Je me suis dit qu'elle devait s'inquiéter.

Sakura devint soudain toute blanche.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos du garçon d'hier.

Merci.

Viens t'asseoir. Tu dois avoir faim.

Eee à vrai dire…j'ai un peu mal au cœur!

Tu dois quand même manger.

Mais…je n'ai pas vraiment faim!

Shaolan fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue et il posa devant elle une assiette dans laquelle se trouvaient des crevettes et des sushis.

Ça te fera du bien.

Sakura se mit à manger et elle s'aperçut que la nourriture était vraiment délicieuse. Shaolan s'assit en face d'elle.

Le garçon d'hier, c'était qui?

Eee…un étranger! Tu sais ce genre de personnes qui s'attaquent à n'importe qui!

Non. Ce n'était pas un étranger. Ça se voyait.

Sakura se sentit rougir. Comment Shaolan réussissait-il autant à voir en elle?

Eh bien, moi et Yukito nous nous aimions vraiment. Mais il m'a appris qu'il devait partir six mois à l'étranger pour aller jouer dans un orchestre. Avant qu'il parte, il m'a avoué qu'il chercherait peut-être une autre fille où il allait. Et ça ne me dérangeait pas, donc je lui ai dit que moi aussi de mon côté je chercherais. Et j'ai trouvé Nathan. Au début, il était vraiment gentil avec moi. Je l'aimais bien. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Mais un jour je lui ai appris que Yukito était mon réel petit ami et qu'il allait revenir à la fin de l'année. Nathan ne l'a pas pris. Il est devenu violent et possessif. Je ne pouvais pas supporter, donc je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir. Il ne l'a pas pris non plus. Il a commencé à me suivre, mais un jour il a arrêté. Je croyais qu'il m'avait oublié ou qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

Sakura s'arrêta de parler et fixa Shaolan. Il la regardait fixement et cela la gêna. Elle baissa les yeux, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais il ne disait rien. Cela la mit très mal à l'aise.

Eh bien…tu ne dis rien?

Shaolan eut soudain l'air surpris, sortant d'une rêverie. Il regarda autour de lui et il se leva subitement.

Bon! Je dois pratiquer. Je vais être obligé de te mettre dehors.

Sakura se leva rapidement.

Eee oui! C'est normal! Je vais aller m'habiller et je me sauve tout de suite après!

Ce fut par une Tyffanie folle d'inquiétude que Sakura fut accueillie à son appartement.

Sakura! Où étais-tu? Que s'est-il passé?

Sakura venait à peine de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Elle portait le même linge que la veille. Soudain, le petit ami de Tyffanie sortit de la salle de bain.

Oh! Bonjour Sakura!

Il se tourna vers Tyffanie.

Allons Tyf! Nous savons tout deux ce qu'elle a fait cette nuit chez Shaolan! Pas vrai Sakura?

Tikimo fit un petit clin d'œil à Sakura. Celle-ci le regarda, le regard vide. Elle se mit à pleurer et elle courut dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de passer la nuit chez Shaolan Li. Celui qu'elle détestait mais qu'elle aimait tant. Comment pouvait-elle éprouver des sentiments aussi forts pour lui si elle détestait tout ce qu'il était? Cette situation était illogique. Elle se leva et se dirrigea vers le miroir. Elle se rendit soudain compte que tout au long de sa vie, elle s'était sauvée. Elle avait couru. Elle s'était sauvée de Yukito en essayant d'aimer Nathan. Et elle s' était ensuite sauvée de Nathan, comme elle se sauvait de Shaolan à présent. Elle ressentit soudain un sentiment de honte et de dégoût envers elle-même. Peut-être qu'au fond elle n'était pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un. Sakura s'étendit dans son lit et se mit à dormir à moitié, comme si elle était dans un autre monde, sans vraiment y être.

C'est par les rayons du soleil qui transperçait sa fenêtre que Sakura fut réveillée. L'après-midi débutait. Elle décida de se lever. Sur la table de la salle à manger était posé un message de Tyffanie, disant qu'elle était partie faire les courses avec Tikimo. Sakura décida de s'habiller et de sortir également. Il y avait un grand parc près de chez elle. Elle décida de s'y rendre.

Les enfants qui jouaient dans l'herbe, surveillés par leurs parents, firent sourire la jeune fille. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une balançoire. Elle ferma les yeux, pour sentir le vent caresser son visage. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main se placer sur son épaule. Elle se sentit raidir et devenir toute pâle. Nathan allait-il abandonner un jour? Elle se retourna lentement, et quand elle aperçut le propriétaire de la main, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un soupir de soulagement.

Mon Dieu Sakura..ça va? Tu as l'air vraiment crispé..

Bonjour Yukito..Écoute..je suis désolée, vraiment désolée pour l'autre jour. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris.

Yukito vint s'asseoir sur la balançoire voisine de celle de Sakura.

Écoute Sakura. Ma belle Sakura. Au début j'ai été furieux contre toi. Vraiment furieux. Puis j'ai repensé à tout ça. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'aimer. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû partir. Mais je l'ai fait et maintenant je dois en subir les conséquences. Ça me rendra triste de te voir avec ce garçon mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires, alors je respecte ta décision.

Sakura regarda Yukito, le regard empli de grattitude. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle se mit à l'étreindre, non pas comme une petite amie, mais comme une amie.

Yukito, tu es quelqu'un que je ne veux jamais perdre.

Je te promets. Nous ne nous perdrons jamais de vue. Je t'adore trop!

Moi aussi! Merci de me comprendre…

C'est normal. Tu m'as tellement donné.

Oh! Yukito! J'ai une idée! Et si nous allions manger une glace? C'est ma tournée!

Très bonne idée amie Sakura! Je te suis.

Yukito passa l'après-midi à raconter son voyage à Sakura. Cela fut très agréable et rempli d'anecdotes plus folles les unes que les autres. Sakura ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Yukito lui raconta comment il avait égaré son violoncelle dans un restaurant, ou comment il avait perdu la clef de son appartement. Mais le soleil se coucha bien assez vite et Sakura voulait souper avec Tyffanie. Alors elle dit au revoir à Yukito et retourna chez elle.

Aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Sakura fut accueillie par quelqu'un qui lui sautait dans les bras.

Sakura, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit ce matin! Ce n'est pas de mes affaires! Je n'ai pas à savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et Shaolan.

Tikimo…ce n'est pas grave! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir!

Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai préparé le souper! Sushis à volonté!

Oh! Tu es un ange!

Bonjour Sakura!

Tyffanie! Je suis contente de te voir!

Le souper se déroula à merveille. Sakura ne parla pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille et personne ne parla de Shaolan, de Nathan ou de Yukito, ce qui rendit Sakura très heureuse. Lorsque le souper fut fini, Sakura se leva pour aller faire la vaisselle. Tyffanie s'approcha d'elle et se mit à lui parler à voix basse.

Sakura…je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Shaolan cette nuit. Mais je suis quand même ta meilleure amie. Et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il t'a rendu un grand service. Je crois que tu devrais aller le remercier. À moins que je ne me trompe!

Et elle fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie. Sakura resta bouche bée. Devait-elle retourner chez Shaolan? Elle se sentait tellement mal d'avoir dormi dans son lit. Elle se dit que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, il l'avait sauvée d'un viol.

Sakura arriva devant la porte de Shaolan, essouflée d'avoir couru. Elle ne voulait pas recroiser Nathan. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle avait traîné son violon. Elle frappa à la porte. Mais personne ne vint répondre. Elle frappa une seconde fois. Toujours aucune réponse. Elle soupira, déçue, et descendit l'escalier. Mais c'est alors qu'elle arriva face à face avec lui, ce jeune virtuose. Il avait les bras pleins de sacs. Apparemment, il venait de faire les courses.

Ah! Tu as fait tes courses!

Euh…oui. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Sakura se sentit soudain très gênée. Elle se mit à regarder partout autour d'elle. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ce qu'elle tenait de sa main droite.

Euh…eh bien…je me suis dit que…nous pourrions pratiquer!

Shaolan eut l'air très surpris.

Ah! Mais si tu ne veux pas! Ce n'est pas grave.

Non…je crois que c'est une excellente idée.

Ah oui! Oh! D'accord! Et si tu me critiques je te promets que je ne me fâcherai pas!

Merci…mais est-ce que ça te dérangerait si l'on rentre? Mes sacs commencent à être lourds.

Ah! Bonne idée! Désolée!

Sakura prit quelques sacs des mains de Shaolan et ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Cela prit quelques minutes à Shaolan pour ranger la nourriture et il sortit son violon. Les deux violonistes s'accordèrent et ils entamèrent ensuite le morceau qu'ils devaient pratiquer. L'exécution fut parfaite. Aucune fausse note et surtout, un phénomène presque incroyable se produisit. Les notes ne firent qu'une entité, une seule mélodie. La pièce s'acheva enfin. Pas un mot ne se dit. Sakura regarda Shaolan et apparemment, il était aussi troublé qu'elle. Un moment passa et le jeune homme ouvrit finalement la bouche.

Sakura..

Oui?

Tu me troubles…

Sakura sentit ensuite qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle déposa son vilon sur une chaise et elle s'approcha de Shaolan. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et elle le serra vraiment fort. Il émanait beaucoup de chaleur et de confort du corps de Shaolan. Celui-ci dépose violon et archet à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il faisait. Ceci était la première fois qu'il faisait passer une femme avant son instrument. Il se mit à embrasser Sakura sur la bouche. Ceci créa un nœud dans le ventre de la violoniste. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée de cette manière. C'est comme si tout son corps était impliqué. Shaolan se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui la fit frémir. Il défit lentement les boutons de la chemise de Sakura. Celle-ci ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Shaolan la fixait avec un regard tellement triste.

Shaolan…pourquoi y a-t-il autant de tristesse dans ton regard?

Parce que je ne me suis jamais abandonné à quelqu'un comme je m'apprête à le faire.

Une larme apparut dans le coin de l'œil de Sakura. C'était vraiment un moment touchant. Elle glissa ses mains sous le chandail de Shaolan. Sa peau était brûlante. Elle enleva son chandail lentement et se remit à l'embrasser. Shaolan prit Sakura par la main et la traîna dans sa chambre. Il l'étendit sur son lit. Il embrassa délicatement le ventre de Sakura. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle ferma les yeux, pendant que Shaolan détachait ses pantalons, avec un respect qu'elle n'avait jamais autant connu. Elle sentit le morceau de vêtement glisser le long de ses cuisses, puis de ses jambes. Elle commença à respirer plus vite. Shaolan donna, avec la plus grande tendresse, un plaisir que Sakura n'avait jamais connu aussi intense. Mais celui-ci refusa, par respect pour la jeune femme, de recevoir du plaisir de sa part. Ils dormirent alors lovés l'un contre l'autre. Sakura eut bien du mal à fermer l'œil. Car elle voulait profiter de ce moment et le graver dans sa mémoire pour toujours.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Premièrement, je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé tous les reviews! Ça me rend super joyeuse et surtout ça m'encourage à continuer! Alors arrive le chapitre final ( Je voulais pas que ma fic soit trop longue! Reviewez-moi pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fin! Bon! J'ai mis ma playlist de chansons tristes (ça aide toujours!) et je vous finis ça! Bonne lecture!

Oh non! **La pratique!**

Sakura se leva d'un bond du lit de Shaolan. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement ses yeux et regarda l'heure.

Sakura..la pratique est ce soir…

Ah oui! C'est vrai!

Shaolan lui lança un regard moqueur.

As-tu l'habitude de te réveiller de cette façon?

Euh…non! Désolée!

Sakura, qui portait seulement un t-shirt (celui de Shaolan bien sur!) retourna se coucher aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus bouger.

Shaolan…

Oui?

Je veux rester avec toi toute la vie…

Moi aussi Sakura.

Shaolan plaça ses mains dans le dos de Sakura et la serra contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes.

Shaolan?

Oui?

Tu veux me cuisiner des sushis comme ceux que tu avais faits hier? Je t'en supplie!

Shaolan se sentit soudain rougir.

Eh bien…euh! À vrai dire…je ne les avais pas vraiment cuisinés! J'étais allé les acheter!

Ah! Moi qui m'étais fait une joie de croire que tu étais un bon cuisinier!

À vrai dire…pas vraiment!

Et les deux amoureux éclatèrent de rire.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Sakura décida de retourner à son appartement. Shaolan vint la reconduire, au cas où elle ferait un face à face avec Nathan.

On se revoit ce soir à la pratique!

Oui! Je t'adore Sakura…

Moi aussi! Tu vas me manquer!

Elle embrassa Shaolan et entra dans son bloc, laissant un jeune homme heureux mais troublé par ce qu'il éprouvait.

Ce que les deux amoureux n'avaient pas vu du haut de leur nuage, c'est que quelqu'un les surveillait, tapis dans une ruelle, les yeux emplis de haine et de rage envers celui qui lui avait enlevé sa Sakura. Une vengeance serait à prévoir.

TYYYFFAAANNNIIIEEEE!

À peine entrée dans son appartement, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir autour de la table, de rire et de crier en même temps. Tyffanie arriva en courant, suivie de Tikimo, qui était en train de se rhabiller.

Sakura! Qu'y a-t-il?

Je l'aime tellement!

Qui ça? Nathan, Yukito, Shaolan, ou peut-être bien Mr. Terrada!

Sakura regarda Tikimo et elle éclata de rire.

Shaolan! C'est évident non!

Tyffanie la regarda d'un regard moqueur et désolé.

Ces temps-ci? Pas vraiment!

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

Sakura soupa avec ses deux meilleurs amis et ensuite ils se rendirent joyeusement à la pratique.

Bonjour tout le monde! Bon, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que nous nous attaquerons au deuxième mouvement de la pièce. Notre concert approche et c'est seulement ce mouvement qu'il nous reste à travailler. Sakura si tu veux bien te…

Mais Sakura était déjà debout et elle se dirrigeait vers Shaolan. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, qu'elle lui rendit. La pièce fut parfaite. Il se produisit le même phénomène que dans l'appartement de Shaolan. Après l'exécution prestigieuse de Sakura et Shaolan, personne ne parla, les regardant fixement et se demandant ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de regarder Tyffanie et de sourire. Même Yukito avait un petit sourire en coin car il se doutait bien de quelque chose.

Eh bien eh bien…je crois que je n'ai rien à redire! Vous avez été parfaits!

Shaolan et Sakura se regardèrent, fiers d'eux.

L'orchestre refit la pièce quelque fois, mais l'exécution de Sakura et Shaolan fut si parfaite que Mr. Terrada leur permit de partir, car il devait maintenant pratiquer l'accompagnement avec le reste de l'orchestre.

C'est dans une énorme pluie que Sakura et Shaolan se retrouvèrent quand ils sortirent dehors. Très vite ils furent trempés de la tête aux pieds. Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et se mit à la regarder dans ses yeux émeraude, emplis d'amour. Ils restèrent là, sous la pluie battante, sous les étoiles qui transperçaient toute cette eau, et personne ne put voir les larmes qui coulèrent le long de leurs joues, effacées par la pluie. Sakura se blottit contre Shaolan et elle se fit la promesse de ne jamais se sauver de lui ou encore de ne jamais le laisser partir. Sakura prit Shaolan par la main et le traîna sur un des côtés de la bâtisse ou le reste de l'orchestre pratiquait. Elle se mit à le désabiller rapidement et il fit de meme avec la jeune fille. La noirceur et l'absence de lumière pour éclairer ce coin leur permit d'obtenir une intimité quasi-totale. C'est alors qu'entre les larmes, la pluie, le vent léger qui les carressait et les étoiles qui leur servaient de seule lumière, ils s'unirent, ne firent qu'un. Sakura n'avait jamais vécu un moment aussi touchant et aussi beau de toute sa vie.

Après ce moment d'extase, les deux amoureux remirent leurs vêtements trempés et se dirent à quel point ils s'aimaient. Sakura aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours. Mais malheureusement, ce genre de plaisir n'est pas éternel.

**-Tu vas me le payer!**

C'est alors qu'une ombre massive sortit d'un énorme buisson. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement. Shaolan se plaça rapidement devant elle pour la protéger. Sakura reconnut leur assaillant : Nathan. Qui d'autre? Elle se dégagea de Shaolan et s'approcha de Nathan.

Nathan! Tu dois accepter que je ne t'aime plus. Ça ne reviendra plus jamais comme avant, peu importe ce que tu fais.

Les cris de Sakura étaient étouffés par le bruit de cette pluie qui venait s'écraser sur le sol. Nathan s'approcha d'elle et la poussa violemment par terre. Shaolan se précipita vers Nathan mais celui-ci déploya une barre de métal qu'il avait gardée cachée derrière son dos. Il assoma Shaolan, qui avait été trop surpris pour réagir. Il se précipita aussitôt sur Sakura, qui ne s'était pas encore relevée. Mais celle-ci attrapa le pied de Nathan et le fit trébucher. Sakura se jeta sur Shaolan, qui reprenait ses esprits.

Vite Shaolan! Il faut se sauver.

Shaolan réouvrit les yeux et se leva lentement, pendant que Nathan se relevait également.

Si nous entrons en-dedans, ils vont nous aider.

Sakura se précipita sur la porte de la batisse. Mais les musiciens avaient fini leur pratique donc elle était barrée. Shaolan arriva derrière elle. Il la saisit par le poignet et ils se mirent à courir sous la pluie.

Vite Sakura!

Ils couraient du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Sakura se retourna et elle ne voyait plus Nathan. Peut-être avait-il abandonné sa chasse. Peut-être l'avait-on surpris. C'est alors que l'impossible se produisit. On entendit une détonation qui déchira la nuit, puis la bouche de Shaolan s'ouvrit dans un rictus de douleur. Sakura le regarda, pétrifiée. La chute fut lente, comme au ralenti. Shaolan lâcha la main de Sakura et il bascula vers l'arrière, les yeux ouverts, essayant de trouver dans ceux de Sakura quelque chose pour s'accrocher. Parce qu'il en aurait besoin. Sakura éclata en sanglots. Le sang commençait à se répandre autour de Shaolan, qui fixait le ciel.

Shaolan! Non!

Sakura pleurait et elle hurlait en même temps. Ce qui se passa ensuite, Sakura ne put jamais s'en rappeler, tant le choc fut brutal. Des lumières rouges arrivèrent au loin, dans un bruit strident. Des hommes sortirent des véhicules. On prit Sakura par les bras et on la força à se séparer de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se débattit, elle hurla, rien n'y put. La pluie continuait de ruisseler sur son visage. Qui étaient ces gens? Qui étaient-ils pour décider qu'elle ne devait pas approcher Shaolan. On emporta Shaolan par ambulance. Mais pourquoi les gens prenaient-ils autant leur temps à le transporter? Ils allaient le soigner, n'est-ce pas? Il's n'allaient pas le laisser comme ça?

Le noir. Plus rien. Un noir si profond, si froid. C'est alors qu'une lumière minuscule apparut. Et soudain, une énorme douleur. Sa tête. Sa tête lui faisait énormément mal. Sakura ouvrit très lentement les yeux mais aussitôt la lumière de la pièce l'aveugla. Elle les referma et refit une tentative. Cela fit mal mais elle put les garder ouverts. Tout était blanc dans cette pièce. Les murs, les draps, le plafond…Pourquoi cette couleur? Sakura regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut soudain Tyffanie assise à ses côtés, le visage dans les mains.

Ty…Tyf?

Sakura! Tu vas bien…je suis si contente!

Tyffanie éclata en sanglots.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je vais bien n'est-ce pas? Et Shaolan! Je veux le voir! Je veux qu'il aille m'acheter des sushis et je veux croire qu'il les a cuisinés! Oh et aujourd'hui on devait répéter le deuxième mouvement de la pièce! Tu crois que…

Sakura! Arrête.

C'est Tikimo qui coupa Sakura. Il se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Sakura souriait bêtement, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Ils ont dit qu'à cause du coup que tu as reçu sur la tête en tombant, tu ne te rappelerais plus des évènements d'hier…Sakura…

Tyffanie prit la main de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura, tu ne pratiqueras pas avec Shaolan aujourd'hui.

Ah…il est malade? Il ne se sent pas bien?

Il…il est mort.

Sakura équarquilla les yeux de douleur. C'est comme si un couteau venait de se planter dans son cœur. Elle se sentit mourir à cet instant. Et soudain, les évènements de la veille se mirent à se succéder dans sa tête. Nathan qui surgissait, Nathan qui la poussait par terre…Nathan qui…

Un hurlement déchira l'hopital au complet. Le pire hurlement de douleur jamais entendu. Sakura ne pouvait simplement pas le croire. Séparée à jamais de celui qu'elle aimait tellement.

Mais…il avait promis! Que nous serions ensemble pour toujours!

Sakura…ce n'est pas sa faute…Oh ma Sakura…

Tyffanie se mit à étreindre Sakura, qui se sentait tomber dans un immense trou sans fin. La vie venait de s'arrêtait. Tout était fini maintenant…

Sakura! Nous allons être en retard dépêche-toi s'il te plait!

Sakura était debout devant son miroir et elle se disait qu'elle devrait bientôt commencer à s'acheter des vêtements à taille plus ample. Cela faisait deux mois que l'incident était survenu. Et la robe noire qu'elle s'était achetée pour le concert était légèrement trop petite. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas important.

Souhaite-moi bonne chance Shaolan…

Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo de Shaolan posée sur son bureau et elle sortit de sa chambre.

Te voilà! Allez! Les spectateurs nous attendent!

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils se rendirent à la salle de concert, où Mr. Terrada les attendait. L'orchestre pratiqua un peu et les spectateurs se mirent à arriver. Le concert commença. Les premières pièces furent des pièces de Noël et tout se déroula à merveille.

Bon! La prochaine pièce est notre gros morceau de la soirée!

Mr. Terrada avait pris la parole.

C'est un concerto pour violon en trois mouvements. La personne qui va l'interpréter est excellente et elle maîtrise parfaitement l'art du violon. Je vous prie d'applaudir Sakura Kinomoto!

Sakura se leva et s'approcha du chef d'orchestre. Celui-ci lui fit un léger clin d'œil. Le premier mouvement se passa parfaitement. Sakura avait refusé de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre pour le deuxième, donc Mr. Terrada avait adapté la partition pour qu'une personne seulement la joue. Sakura l'interpréta très bien même si elle savait que quelque chose manquait. Quand les trois mouvements furent achevés, Mr. Terrada regarda Sakura et se rappela la demande qu'elle lui avait fait.

Bon! Maintenant je laisse le micro à Sakura, qui a quelque chose à vous dire.

Sakura s'approcha timidement du micro. Elle le prit maladroitement dans ses mains et le porta à sa bouche.

Euh…bonsoir. Bonsoir tout le monde. Je voulais vous dire que quelqu'un de très cher pour moi et pour l'orchestre est parti, il y a aujourd'hui deux mois. Il m'a appris à vivre. Il m'a appris à ne plus me sauver et à ne plus regarder en arrière. C'était aussi le meilleur violoniste que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Mais on lui a pris la vie. Et c'est injuste. Mais la vie continue, et il n'aurait pas supporté de me voir m'appitoyer sur mon passé comme ça. Donc, je regarde en avant, et je suis heureuse. Parce qu'il a laissé quelque chose en moi.

Sakura regarda son ventre et se tourna vers Tyffanie, qui ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Oui. Il a laissé un grain de vie en moi. Je ne serai jamais seule. Il m'a tout donné. Et à mon tour, je donnerai tout pour lui.

Le concert s'acheva. Shaolan était parti en laissant quelque chose derrière lui. Tout l'amour que Sakura aurait donné à Shaolan s'il était resté vivant, elle devrait le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. Ceci est triste, certes, mais parfois la vie prend des tournants auxquels on ne se serait pas toujours attendu.

Fin-

Voilà! C'est fini! Snif snif ( J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos commentaires! Ah et je crois qu'il faut que je dise que les personnages de Sakura ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla? J'comprends pas trop mais bon j'lai dit! Alors merci d'avoir lu ma fic, j'vous adore!


End file.
